Broken Wall
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Picking up at the end of Lost Girl. Emma's cries woke Killian who wanted to help. But he doesnt just help Emma. Captain Charming Friendship. One shot for now, may continue.


_Continues just after 3x02, I own nothing though if I did, Captain swan would be happening by now._

* * *

The soft sobs broke Hook from his sleep, and being closer than normal in Neverland, he left his tent to find the source. Sitting by the fire he watched as Emma wrapped her jacket around herself and with her head rested on her knees she cried out, trying her best to be quiet. Hook didn't say anything as he walked up behind her and wrapped his own jacket around her shoulders before he sat down beside her.

"Go away hook." She mumbled through her tears, not wanting him to see her cry. She was supposed to be strong; she was the stupid savior after all. Instead hook shook his head and looked over to her.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you cry alone love. I can offer a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen." He told her as he watched her.

"I don't want you to see me cry." She told him softly, being honest with him. She glanced to him waiting for him to laugh or leave her. Instead, he moved closer and wrapped his arm around her, his right hand moving along her arm rubbing it gently.

"Why not, love?" He asked her as he took it all in. He hoped for once it meant Emma was opening up to him. Though he didn't think it would happen she seemed so shielded in Neverland, more so than normal.

"Because crying is meaningless, it just means nothing. I should be sleeping, I should be bonding with my parents and forgiving them for giving me up and I should be looking for my son who hates me for giving him up. Crying right now is just a waste of my time." She took a breath and wiped her eyes looking to the fire in front of her.

"Love, Crying is not meaningless, those tears are just a sign that you're alive. It means everything you feel is real and is hurting you. If you weren't crying id be more worried." He told her as he gave her a smile. Emma sat there and took in Hooks words, both of them watching the fire.

"What if we don't get him back? What if after all this hard work, Peter is right? That he won't want to come home with me?" She said softly, voicing her fears for once. She looked to hook, searching his eyes for a moment, shocked to see nothing but compassion and caring there.

"We will get him back. We will get him home with you and everything will be okay. You will go on and be a family with him. You have to believe Love. Just picture the two of you in Storybrooke. Sipping that drink that Henry said you love, or watching one of those movies, I think you called it. Or laying under the stars and listening to more stories." He said giving her a smile. Emma smiled listening to him.

"Thank you Hoo... No, thank you Killian." She said using his name smiling. Killian smiled looking to her.

"Any time love. Go get some sleep aye?" He said softly as he brushed hair off her face watching her. Emma nodded and stood up making her way to her tent, his jacket still wrapped around her. She glanced back to him once before she laid down and curled up falling to sleep quickly.

Killian sat out there thinking about everything when he saw Charming sitting down beside him. Neither said anything for a while before charming cleared his throat and spoke up.

"My daughter needs to get her son home. Please don't play games with her right now." Charming said looking to hook.

"As fun as that sounds, I want to help her. Redeem myself and get her lad back to her. That's it." He said looking to Charming. The kind of games hook would be playing with Emma involved less clothing, and no walls between them, but he would never tell them that. Charming nodded before sucking a breath in; trying to hide the pain though he was failing.

"When did you get hurt?" Hook asked moving to look at the wound watching the prince.

"Pirate, I'm fine. Get away." Charming said trying to get hook away but the pirate brushed him off and continued looking at the wound.

"You bloody idiot. You are dying." He whispered not wanting any one of the women to over hear them. Charming nodded before hanging his head.

"I know. I want to get Henry safe before I die. So we need to move fast." Charming said, Hook shaking his head.

"No, we need to get you help. Your wife would have my head if you die. Your daughter too." Hook said as he thought for a second. Gold would know what to do, Regina too. But he didn't think they would want to help.

"Go to bed hook. I'll be fine." Charming said as Hook stood up and headed to Regina's tent walking her up. She snapped at him and told him to leave. But once she explained what was going on, Regina was up and moving to Charming.

"You stupid man. You should have said something sooner." She told him looking to the wounded prince. Charming glared at Hook wanting to kill I'm for getting Regina involved.

"Well I wasn't going to, until the pirate had to open his mouth." Charming said looking to Regina. Regina and hook Shrugged before thinking for a moment. They didn't know how much poison was in him but they knew they had to do something, And before Snow and Emma woke up. Regina lifted her hand was raised it over the wound watching as black smoke came out of Charming's wound and swirled around her hand, before the entire wound healed itself. The black smoke was gone and charming stood up the pain gone.

"I..How… Thank you Regina. Henry would be very proud." He told her giving her a smile.

"Well then we should go find him and tell him, together." She said as she looked to them before going to bed. Hook smirked to himself looking to Charming.

"I'm not so bad, aye?" Hook said smirking at Charming, who rolled his eyes and went to bed, mumbling a thank you to the pirate.

Hook smirked watching him leave before laughing and headed to get some sleep, knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

A|n: For now it's a one shot. But I am thinking of adding more. Read and Review? Let me know what you think.


End file.
